So, No Coffee?
by eightfifty
Summary: Mount View has seen some bad stuff. Horrible test scores, losing game streaks, even Ms. Radner's horrible hair cuts. But how will they do with a serial killer in their midst? Hopefully a little better having met the BAU. I suck at summaries. Read and review please!


And, in a wild flailing motion, she realized that chivalry was not yet dead in the world. Well, perhaps in the world, but never in her animes. Her animes were a place she could take refuge, a deluded and strange refuge, where she could be free to fangirl over whomever she wished and they would forever be hot until the day they weren't.

But… Batman still beat them all. Though she had thoroughly decided that Marvel comics were overall better than DC, Batman resided in her heart as her fictional boyfriend. She had a history of falling in love with fictitious characters. This, she had to admit, was probably the reason she had so much trouble with real people.

Yeah, she had friends. Well, she had a friend. She called him Henny. He was much taller than she, and had an adorable habit of wearing women's clothing. She loved Henny like a brother, and he treated her like a sister, but they had a way of flirting that made it obvious they weren't really related.

Anyways! Speaking of women's clothes, she still hadn't picked an outfit. She didn't have a closet. She didn't have much of anything in her room, really. She wondered why she even had a bed, if she wasn't going to use it. Books lay scattered around in piles and a small television sat on her dresser. The antenna hit her face repeatedly and soon it became an effort just to pull a shirt out of its drawer. But, being who she was, she loved challenges and struggled against it instead of more obvious solutions until she heard music and a knock on her door. Or wall. She didn't really have a door.

There stood her knight in shining armor; with coffee.

"I'm thinking," he took a sip. "You have yet to discover the possibility of just moving the T.V." He smirked.

"Oh, darling. I don't even get a good morning anymore? I thought," she put the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically. "I thought I was," a sigh just as and maybe more dramatic than her previous gesture, "Special!" She sobbed into her hands and made a dash for the coffee while he was distracted.

He put his hands up in surrender, and held out a to-go cup of what she knew was gas station coffee with about twelve little packets of sugar. Before she could take a drink, he put his hand on the lid, "Did you sleep?"

"Did you?" She smirked.

"Irrelevant," he gave her the most serious look he could manage.

In turn, he got puppy dog eyes. This really wasn't fair, as no normal human being should he able to resist their best friend's puppy dog eyes and especially if said best friend was his Dr. Shainey. "Fine. Get dressed love, and do hurry," he started to head up the stairs. "Or I'll leave without you."

Less than ten minutes later they were in his car, nearly to school already. Oh how she wished it was a longer ride. While she did love her classes dearly, she was not looking forward to today. A group of FBI agents were coming to talk to the entire school about some serial killer in the area. She couldn't care less what they had to say.

Shaine walked beside her friend. He held a protective arm around her as she studied the walls of her third home. The first being of course her own home, and the second her best friend's much larger house. She smiled as she saw two people having a conversation, though she only caught a small part of what they were saying.

"Glad to know that someone else felt the same..." The words trailed off from there.

She gripped her coffee in one hand, with her best friend's carmel covered mocha whatever in the other. Her hands shook not due to fear, though the amount of people in one place here did seem like a fire hazard, but tiredness. Yes, it would be her own lethargy that brought her down today.

Passing strangers looked at the pair in a mixture of jealousy and congratulation. "They think we're a couple," she whispered to her much taller friend.

He nodded and stepped a little to the side. She pouted at the loss of warmth, and was almost immediately pulled into the crowd of random people, and unbeknownst to she, going backwards. She had absolutely no idea where she was or where it was she was going until she bumped into the dark skinned boy she'd seen earlier.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry."

"It's fine, calm down," the boy scoffed and turned his attention to the girl he was talking to before.

"I'll be on my way!" She honestly felt bad that might have ruined their little moment, as she set out to find her honorary tour guide. She found her friend near the stairs, looking around corners, most likely looking for her. She huffed as she stomped over to him. "Don't you ever leave me again! I must've gone circles at least three times and then I bumped into this kid and I probably ruined their moment and they're such a cute couple and-"

"You're rambling darling." He pointed out calmly.

"And you're not helping!" She frowned, obviously displeased with the whole situation.

She held onto her best friend's sweater as he led her to the cafeteria, a large room with a ceiling high enough to fit at least twenty-three of her standing on each other's shoulders. She tugged at his sleeve like an four-year-old and pointed at a mural on the wall. It was a simple word, in the school colors. PRIDE.

The bell rang in a high scream. Students shuffled into the cafeteria for an assembly, most already knowing what was going to be said.

"These people have taken their time to come and help us keep you guys safe," the dean of students began. "I trust you'll give them your full attention and answer any questions they might ask."

A series of "yes ma'am" sighs came from the entire school, including a few you the teachers.

"My name is Arron Hotchner, I'm with the FBI'S behavioral analysis unit. These are the members of my team, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau."

* * *

**I'm not dead! I'm just a little busy. Not to mention that I forgot my password and had to make a new account. I'll put the link to my other account in the next chapter so you can check out some of the stuff I've been doing!**


End file.
